


Tied Up

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Echo, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, ive wanted to see echo tied up for so long, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: You know Echo is a good boy, but sometimes you want to make him prove it.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tied Up

“You look a bit _tied up_ , want me to come back later?”

Echo gave you a half-hearted glare, his naked chest heaving as he panted, not bothering to struggle against the stasiscuffs that held him against the headboard. His cock rested heavy in your hands, swollen purple and _so_ erect, precum leaking out of the tip.

You giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips, giving him a few short pumps. He whimpered, biting his lip as he tried to lean into your touch. You stopped and giggled again when he let out a pathetic _whine_ , his cock throbbing in your hands.

You had been teasing him for probably fifteen minutes now, always getting him close to the edge then stopping, testing his resolve. You hadn’t gotten him to break…yet.

“Aren’t you a good boy,” you cooed, cupping his face. You watched as his eyes fluttered shut and a flush appeared on his cheeks at your praise.

“’M tryi-i-ing,” he stammered, his hips stuttering as one of your hands traveled down from his face to grasp his cock tightly and drag slowly along its length.

You patted his cheek with the one hand still left resting on it and kissed the tip of his nose. You leaned back to watch his face as you sped up your movements on his cock, still keeping one hand on his cheek. You watched his eyes gloss over, half-lidded, and his mouth fall open with a gasp, a litany of moans quickly following it. You stopped your movements and pressed your lips to his, swallowing the whine that escaped again.

“May I cum, please?” Echo whimpered. His honeyed brown eyes gazed into yours, _begging_ , as you cradled his face.

You considered his plea with a tilt of your head, biting your lip to contain your coy smirk. “Hmm, you are a good boy, aren’t you?”

He nodded frantically, and you didn’t contain your giggle at his ragged actions. “Yes, yes I promise! I promise I'm a good boy!”

You hummed, considering his words, your thumbs tracing his cheekbones. Your fingers dusted down his neck, across his shoulders, and came to rest on his chest, pushing him back against the headboard. “Mmm, not yet.”

Echo let out a choked whine, his head falling back against the headboard. Your hands moved down his chest and stomach, feeling his tense muscles bunch and jump under your touch. He spread his legs so you could lay in front of him, and you grinned up at him. You propped yourself up on one elbow, one hand reaching forward to lazily stroke his cock. Then, you licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, flattening your tongue against his head and taking it into your mouth, your eyes on Echo’s face the whole time.

He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and wanton moans and whines left his open mouth, his chest heaving with every ragged breath. You laughed over the head of his cock and gripped his thighs, bracing yourself to take his cock deeper into your mouth. Your tongue lathed the underside of his cock and you sucked on it lightly, hollowing your cheeks and bobbing your head, tasting the salty tang of sweat mixed with his precum.

Echo’s legs spasmed beside you, and you could hear his struggle against the stasiscuffs, high-pitched moans and cries leaving his mouth. You grinned again and pulled off him, his cock exiting your mouth with a wet _pop_. You grinned up at him as you stroked him again, and then stopped, watching his eyes squeeze shut in frustration as he slammed his head back against the wall with a sob.

“Please!” he begged. “ _Please_! Please let me cum, _please_! I promise I'm a good boy, I _promise_!”

You tutted and rose, placing a leg on either side of his hips, letting his throbbing member rest on your stomach. “Oh, how could I say no to such a good boy?” You cupped his face and wiped away the tears that had sprung to his eyes, kissing his pouting mouth. “You may cum.”

He sobbed again, this time with relief, as your hands released his face and gripped his cock. You stroked his cock with a steady rhythm, helped now that you had wet it with you mouth. You watched as Echo’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell open, losing himself to the pleasure of your tight grip. Praises spilled from your lips, urging him to let go and cum, he deserved it, _such a good boy_ , one hand stroking and pumping his cock with languid movements, the other reaching down to fondle his sack. His moans became louder and higher, until, finally, he came with a strangled cry, his back arching as far as his cuffed arms would allow. His hot, sticky cum spilled all over your stomach and hands as you milked him through his release.

Echo slumped forward, resting his head on the juncture of your neck and shoulder, his breath slowly leveling, whimpering through the after wave of his release. You wiped his cum off on your thighs as best you could and reached behind him to release the cuffs. You brought one hand up to your mouth, kissing at the mark left on his wrist from his struggling, while his other hand came to rest at your hip.

“’M made a mess,” he muttered. You could feel his eyelashes fluttering against your skin as he struggled to keep them open. “’M sorry.”

You laughed and kissed his head, tangling your fingers in his closely cropped hair. “It’s ok, baby. Did that feel good?”

He nodded and sighed. “Yeah. Felt real good.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you said, covering his temple with kisses. You scooted out from his embrace and pushed him back against the pillows. “I’ll get it cleaned up. You just relax, ok baby?”

Echo nodded and settled into bed so you turned to pad to the refresher. You wiped off your stomach and thighs and returned to your bedroom to clean off Echo, tossing the rag back into the refresher. He held out his arms and you fell into them, pulling the blanket over both of you. He sighed and stroked your hair where your head rested on his chest.

“You’re too good to me,” he murmured, kissing the top of your head.

“’Cuz you’re my good boy,” you said, lifting an arm to caress his cheek. You kissed his chest. “Go to sleep now, ok? You’ve been a very good boy and now you need sleep. I’ll be right here all night.”

Echo hummed and nuzzled into your hair. Soon you could hear his breathing steady as he fell asleep. You kissed his chest one last time, smiling to yourself, and you, too, settled down into his embrace, letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, please leave a kudos!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr (catsnkooks)


End file.
